Margaritas y recuerditos
by Be my candy
Summary: Trata de dos historias algo extraño ya que se mescla Death note y sailor moon no crean que estas historias están unidas todo el tiempo, sin embargo las unen una que otra cosita esta historia mescla romance, y diversión. Romance por parte ya saben de sailo
1. La misteriosa piedra invisible

**Una mañana una chica rubia y de cabellos largo despertaba toda adormilada y con la cara embarrada de babas, se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela.**

**Fue corriendo y se tropezó con el escalón invisible (que hay en todos los fics), e iba a caer pero alguien la agarró a tiempo, al levantar la mirada se encuentra con unos ojos color zafiro, era Seiya que reaccionó riéndose un poco y ayudándola a levantarse.**

**-Seiya , que bueno que te veo**

Light se paseaba por todo el centro de investigaciones

Estaba hasta las narices del detective metiche, alias Ryuuzaki alias L se metiera en su vida a hacérsela imposible

-Light Kun

-Dime L

-¿Me haces café?

-¬.¬

-¿Y de paso me confiesas que eres Kira?

(Cara de asesino en serie) (Que realmente lo es)

* * *

**Volviendo con Serena…**

**Seiya- Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí (imaginándose a Serena cayéndose de cara)**

**Serena- Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Es una larga historia mejor vámonos a la escuela**

**- Buen, me lo dices en el camino**

**- -No bombón**

**- Anda dímelo**

**- -Que no**

**- Ñ-Bueno ahí te quedas**

**Seiya va corriendo tras Serena- No espérate, no te vayas**

**Con L surgía una situación más complicada……….**

**-Oye Light**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿No vas a estudiar?**

**- No**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Por que no pienso ir encadenado a ti**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que, que tal si quiero ir al baño a un examen**

**-Ah TT ya entiendo**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-No, oye**

**-¿Ahora Qué?**

**-¿ERES KIRA??**

**-Si lo fuera ya te estaría matando**

**-AAHH te quiero mucho **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que aun no me matas**

**-Por que no se puede con dibujitos**

**-¿Dijiste algo?**

**-No nada (intenta ahorcar a L con la cadena)**

* * *

Primer capi!! Bueno con más locuras. Este fic fue escrito por mí y por mi amiga Andie.

**-Up fui yo la que creo todo pero como ella tiene Internet le tengo que dar el crédito**

-¬.¬ traicionera, en fin ojala guste

P.D Andie no es parte de mi imaginación o de la marihuana

**-Pero como no fumamos de la buena te perdono **

COF COF

P.D 2: En cuanto si se preguntaron por que las **negritas** es por que lo que esta escrito en **negritas** lo escribió Andie, lo normal yo (siempre la normal ), lo mismo sucede con los comentarios y demás **negritas** Andie normal yo. Por eso si notan los estilos ps….

Review??

**Review??**

(copiona xd)


	2. tengo una ideaaaaaa

Cap 2

**-¡Tengo una idea!**

**-No, ya no L, jamás vuelvo a jugar cartas contigo para ver quien va por tus apestosos dulces a la cocina**

**-No les vuelvas a decir así a mis deliciosos y nutritivos caramelos **(dios Andie estás fumada….ejem sigamos**)(serán mamadas, pero nadie les quita lo divertido sigamos)**

**-Pero no es eso**

**-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?**

**-Es algo diferente y espectacular**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡AHORA!**

**-Si!!(**Kira pervertido jamás tendrás a l)

**-Vamos los dos por los dulces**

**-¡¡Qué?!**

**-Así no vas solo y no serás humillado de nuevo por las cartas**

**-Y eso que, además están en la cocina**

**-¡Ya no hay!**

**-¡NO pienso salir contigo!**

**-Sólo te pedí ir por dulces no salir contigo (cara de hámster atropellado) **(¡Esa cara la inventaste tu!)

**-Está bien**

**-¡¡Si!!**

**-Pero tú pagas el autobús**

**-¡QUE! Si no tengo dinero**

**-¿Entonces con que pagaras los dulces?**

**-Con vales de despensa**

**- ¿Vales de despensa?**

**-Si**

**-¿De donde los sacaste?**

**-Estaban en tu pantalón junto con unos ticket **

**-ESCULCAS MIS COSAS**

**-No te emociones solo buscaba dinero………..¿oye te enojaste?**

**-Si**

**-¿Me quieres matar?**

**-Si**

**-¿ERES KIRA?**

**-Ya, vamos por tus dulces**

**-¡¡Yupi!!**

**Mientras en la escuela de Serena**

**-Seiya que me aventaste**

**-Nada nada (Serena con tamaño chicle en la cabeza)**

**-¡SEIYA!**

**-Jajajaja**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Es divertido**

**En eso, antes de matarse salen Mina y Yaten y les pegan las cabezas**

**L y Light toman el autobús equivocado que se detiene.**

**L-¿Qué? ¿En donde estamos?**

**-No sé tu me dijiste que tomáramos este autobús**

**-Me equivoqué**

**-¿QUÉ?**

**-¿¿ME EQUIVOQUE??(Se desmaya) (**Mi niño! Apenas se da cuenta que acaba de decir) (**cállate y sigue con el fic)**(eh pero que tu eres la que escribes!)(**ah si! )**

-**Al fin paz... bueno no me caes tan mal- dijo pateándolo con el pie-Oye L, L, hay un señor vendiendo dulces**

**-¿Dónde?¿Donde? (**xd resucito milagrosamente)

**-Era mentira**

**-Te odio**

**-No podría esperar menos de ti**

**-¡Que!**

**-Ahora hay que ver con que dinero regresar**

**-¿Qué el autobús no acepta vales?**

**-¡NO!¿En que mundo estás?**

**-Mmmmm...**

**-Bueno y ahora que hacemos para conseguir dinero**

**-¡Ya sé! Exclamo con un foquito detrás **(que resulto ser el mismo foquito del bus xd)**-¡PEDIRAS LIMOSNA!**

**-¿YO?**

**-Si, y yo superviso que lo hagas bien**

**-Que chingón ¿no?-**(Andie que este fic lo verán menores y les pegas tus malas palabras!- chicos no copien el mal ejemplo o terminaran escribiendo fics fumados que no podrás subir tu ya que no cuentas con Internet y... –ve las caras de los presentes- vale me callo que siga el fic)

**-SI **

**-Oye L**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me enseñas los vales de despensa?**

**-Bueno, mira**

**-L...**

**-¿Siiiiiiii?**

**-¡ESTOS VALES ESTÁN VENCIDOS!**

**-A si- con la calma**

**-¡PUES SI! ¿QUE NO TE FIJAS? POR TU CULPA NO HAY COMO REGFRESAR NI QUE COMER**

**-No es mi culpa que tengas basura en el bolsillo KIRA**(a cierto, que los había sacado de su bolsillo)

**-A SI A SI, pues mira yo tengo un chocolate**

**-¡DAMELO!- **(si yo también lo quiero!)

**-MIRA (se lo come) estaba taaaaaaan delicioso**

**-Snif snif BUAAAAAAAAAAAA ( se pone a llorar y a golpear a Light)**

**Por estarse golpeando una chava los saca a los dos aventándolos, pero en ese momento estaban pasando Serena y Mina con Yaten y Seiya, L cae encima de Serena y Light de Mina.**

**L se puso rojo, Seiya estaba muerto de celos, Yaten impresionado por la cadena que traían, y Serena y Light sólo..shockeados)**

**Light-Perdón perdón no fue mi intención**

**Mina- No te preocupes**

**Serena- Mañoso**

**L- Perdóname**

**Seiya- ¬¬ (sólo por que tenia que salir diciendo algo xd)**

**-¿Por qué te he de perdonar?**

**-No fue a propósito**

**-Aún así mañoso, y tu Seiya ¿te vas a quedar ahí paradote? **

(Y L pensando que ya iban dos veces que le insinuaban y/o decían que era un pervertido)

**Las sailors ya se iban pero L las alcanza **

**-Oye ¿te puedo decir algo?**

**-Depende**

**-¿Depende de que?**

**-No sé lo vi en una película y me gusto **

**-¬¬ mmmmmmm**

**-¿Qué me querías decir?**

**-Que tienes una cabeza redonda como de bombón**

**-¡PELADO! (L corre)**

**-¡Vámonos Light!**

**Light -¿Eh? (L se lo lleva a rastras)**

OH nunca pensé llegar al capi 2!!Vales de despensa?? Bueno Andrea no está por aquí para dejar notas del capitulo así que me despido por ella pidiéndoles reviews

P.D Si notan que en este capítulo NO SALI en narración es por que esa mala amiga prácticamente me ARREBATO Y SECUESTRO mi cuaderno especial de fanfics donde tengo TODOS los originales de mis fics (incluido este) y escribió el capi solita. Snif snif pero me desquitare en el 3 lo juro!! palabrita

-Mmm no es justo yo tambien intervine en el fic esto es un ultraje

-Claro que sales! Eres la chava que los avienta del bus del fic. Lectores les presento a Pao es mi amiga tambien (tampoco viene de mi imaginación) ayudó a pasar estas incoherencias a máquina, así que aplausos para ella! Los diálogos/narración subrayada será ahora de ella.


	3. Y tenia que ser Mary Sue

Capitulo 4

-Uf por fin regresamos

-Si, que bueno que Watari andaba por allí vendiendo dulces y nos rescato de esa loca cabezona

-¿Y que hacia el ahí?

-Vendía dulces

-Aja-no muy convencido

En eso aparece mucho humo y luces y salen las autoras tosiendo.

**-Cof Cof**

-¡¡HOLA!!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Dice L asustadito

-Soy tu autora así que calladito y no sufrirás las consecuencias

-UH eres peor que Kira con esas miraditas

-Si, si claro. En fin ¿qué hacemos aquí?-mira a Andie, Andie la mira, ambas se miran y... a los 5 segundos empiezan a reir a carcajadas

L y Light- Locas

**-Mira L, tu no hablas que puedo decir tu nombre y aquí mi amigo Kira te mata**

L y Light- ¬¬

-Para tu información Watari estaba vendiendo droga y tu te creíste que eran dulces

Andie sólo evadió el tema y prendió la tele (OJO la tele salio de la nada eh!! ¡Ven!? es magia de Walt Disney) y se puso a verla, L fue hacia ella y le pregunto

-¿Qué ves?

**-La tele** (eso ya quedó claro jajaja)

L se queda pensando

-Ah

-Andrea, no vinimos a ver la tele, venimos a...oh de hecho se me olvido a que vinimos jajaja Adiós!!

De nuevo humo y luces de colores y desaparecen

Light -O.O ¿viste lo mismo que yo?

L-O.O Si

-¿Oye no tenían algo esos dulces?-dice escupiendo uno y examinándolo

-Creo que si, bueno debió ser mi imaginación

Se oye la voz de Leo- ¡QUE NO!

-Debe ser una alucinación

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Bueno...

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres Kira?

QUE CHAFA EXIJO QUE SE ME PONGA EN EL FIC ¬¬!!dice Pao (Leo la ignora)

Oh dios, capitulo 4 y no me lo creo salí yo!! (eso que yo lo escribo xd)

Andie ¿por que demonios te pones a ver la TV teniendo al bombón de L al lado?

**No lo sé es lo primero que se me ocurrio jaja** Claro, yo me tengo que quedar con Seiya

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos botella?

-NO!!

Todos los personajes-SIII!!

Leo-O.O luego quien es la rara...XD notaron que puse (y dos veces) capitulo 4 y es el 3?

Lo siento a quien no le gusta las Mary Sue... es un recurso pobre y lo sé pero asi es el fic y no lo cambiaria, nos divertimos escribiendolo o no chicas?

(Todos jugando botella la ignoran)


	4. Verdades y recuerditos

**CAPITULO 4**

**En cuanto a seiya y serena**

**-Seiya, Seiya! Espera!**

**-¿que quieres bombón?**

**-que me perdones**

**-a que te refieres**

**-si a lo del beso con ese tipo que me encontré**

**-pero, si no me enoje**

**-entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**-porque… no se, te quiero mucho**

**-y eso que tiene que ver**

**-mmm… pues… es que…**

**-¿es que?**

**-me dieron celos**

**-¿celos?**

**-si, bueno es que yo te quiero muchísimo**

**-si fuera capas te daría una estrella**

**-enserio**

**-si**

**Se acerca lentamente a ella y se dan un beso tierno, serena se deja llevar por sus brazos y lo abraza susurrándole al oído –te amo.**

**En eso Darien va pasando y los ve abrazados y ve como Seiya le habla al oído haciendo que Serena se sienta cada ves mas vulnerable.**

**Darien se va sintiéndose impotente.**

**-Seiya**

**-si Serena**

**-todo lo que pasamos fue realmente hermoso, pero…**

**-que pasa**

**-hay algo que hace muy fuerte el lazo con Darien**

**-pero…**

**-lo siento Seiya tengo que pensarlo**

**Después de esa desilusionante charla con Serena al poco rato llega Yaten**

**-Seiya**

**-que pasa**

**-¿porque no le dices la verdad?**

**-¿que ese algo no es valido?**

**-si que Rini es hija tuya y de Serena**

**-pero ella piensa que es de Darien**

**-si pero puedes evitar que sea infelices.**

**-no lo se, pienso que esto nos puede separar**

**-¿Cómo?**

**Llorando dice seiya**

**-no sabes la rabia que me da pensar que bombón no sea mia, saber la verdad y temer lo peor, Mi vida es Serena!!**

**Que no comprendes, sin ella estoy muerto, prefiero tenerla por un momento a perderla para siempre.**

**-Seiya no te pongas asi.**

**-por favor no quiero que me molestes.**

**-Seiya**

**-DEJAME SOLO!!**


End file.
